All You Do Is Bring Me Pain
by Yume Tenshi2
Summary: Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi sing to show their feelings to Ranma. please R/R!


A/N: I just thought this was a great song for Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi. Oh I only rewrote the song a little… at the rap part, if any of you have heard the song. that's all I altered though! Well please read and review!

Disclaimer: 'Pain' belongs to Dream and their recording company. The Ranma ½ characters do not belong to me… unfortunately. 

~All You Do Is Bring Me Pain~

Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi dragged Ranma into the living room.

"Can somebody tell me what this is all about?" Ranma asked as he was flung onto the couch.

"We want you to know something Ranma-honey," Ukyo replied.

"We are sick and tired of you playing around," Akane added.

"That's right Ranma-darling," Kodachi agreed.

Shampoo nodded her head in agreement. "We are going to show you we do not appreciate it."

"And what if I leave?"

"Than we beat crap out of you!" Shampoo replied.

"Oh yeah. Like that would happen!" Ranma chuckled. "Well this was fun and all but I got to go," Ranma said, standing up. He was suddenly slammed back down onto the couch.

"What the hell!"

He looked up to find Ryoga and Mousse holding him down.

"They want to tell you something Ranma," Ryoga started.

"I recommend you listen to them," Mousse finished.

Ranma sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll listen to you girls. What do you want to tell me?"

"Well… Shampoo, Play the record."

Music begins to play as the lights went out. When the lights returned the girls were on a stage in front of Ranma, singing…

Akane:

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy,

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy,

All:

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

Akane:

Boy I thought that we'd last forever

I could see it in your eyes

Took my hand and led me blindly

To believe in all your lies

But now the truth is in the open

and its all on you (Shampoo: And its all on you. Rest: All on you.)

You leave me so heartbroken

(Ukyo: Boy your crazy)

Can't you see that your killing me?

All accept Akane:

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy (Akane: Crazy over you)

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy (Akane: Crazy)

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

(Akane: baby you drive me crazy)

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

Akane:

You know I wish that you wouldn't lie to me

But some wishes don't come true (All: Don't come true)

It's time put the past behind me

say goodbye and start a new

All:

Move on, be gone, its over ohh

Akane:

Now you're all alone and

I know you wish that you were here with me

All:

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

(Akane: Going, Going out my mind)

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

(Akane: You bring me so much pain)

All you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

(Akane: I can't bare to be with you...no more)

Akane:

Sup wit you, you know its not fair

you pay me no attention when I'm standing right there

( ohohoh)

But it's all good and it's all right

Your gonna regret this for the rest of your life

Cuz I'm leaving you now, I'm about to blow up

you'll see me around, and know you messed up

so remember this song, and remember my name

Its Akane and Team and we'll change the game

All:

all you do is bring me pain, boy your crazy

Repeat 4x

*Background*

Ukyo and Shampoo:

Said I'd give you my heart but you broke it babe,

because of you I'm going crazy,

I just can take it no more,

turn around walk out that door.

Kodachi:

ohohohohohohohohoh

Ukyo and Shampoo:

Said I'd give you my heart but you broke it babe,

because of you I'm going crazy,

I just can take it no more,

turn around walk out that door.

The song ended and the girls looked at Ranma. He blinked several times in shock. Akane walked over to him, bent down and gave him a kiss.

"Goodbye, Ranma."

With that she walked away letting the girls deal with Ranma.

**End!**

Please don't flame! Flames make people feel bad. ;_; I made this up for the sheer fun of it. Well, hope you enjoyed it, sorry if you didn't. Have a good day! ^.^

-Yume Tenshi-


End file.
